Como un mago
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Cuando un mago chiflado comienza a matar muggles, Kingsley debe buscar a magos discretos para ir al Mundo Muggle y atrapar al culpable. ¡Maldición, no existen magos así!
_**Nada me pertenece. Todo es de JKRowling**_

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de abril "Visitando a los muggles" del Foro "El Triángulo Donde tres, estan unidos".

Advertencias: Tortura,asesinato, descripción de un cadáver. Posible mal utilización de términos forenses. Eh, lenguaje semi-vulgar. Mal intento de humor.

* * *

-¡Shacklebolt!- gritó Scrimgeour, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

-¡¿Si, señor?!- Kingsley saltó de su asiento en su cubículo, arreglándose la túnica roja que era su uniforme como Auror. Años (3 para ser exactos) en entrenamiento bajo el mando de Scrimgeour lo mantenían en alerta . Al jefe le gustaba, cuando era un entrenador, disparar débiles hechizos cortantes a quienes no estuvieran bien presentados.

-Reúna un equipo. Van al mundo muggle mañana- le pasó un archivo con un montón de papeles y se fue con su característica cojera, no sin darle una severa mirada con sus extraños ojos amarillentos.

Kingsley se giró en su sitio, mirando a sus compañeros Aurores. Iban al mundo muggle, debían ser personas discretas. Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. No conocía a ningún mago discreto, maldición.

-Tonks, Proudfoot- pensó, mientras volvía a sentarse- diría Dawlish, pero él y Tonks no se llevan.

Mientras leía los papeles que su superior le había entregado, más blanca se ponía su cara normalmente oscura. Esto si entraba en su jurisdicción. Copió los papeles, creando tres copias del archivo.

-Tonks, Proudfoot- llamó, haciendo que los otros Aurores se acercaran a su escritorio. Les pasó sus copias del archivo- Leanlo, apréndaselo. Los quiero aquí a las 630 horas, salimos a las 700 horas. Vayan.-los despidió, releyendo los papeles de su escritorio

-¿Shack?-preguntó Tonks, mirando con cuidado a su compañero. Aunque Kingsley no era de los de ir sonriendo por la vida y saludando a cada persona que se cruzaba, nunca lo había visto tan serio ni tan pálido.

-Lee, Tonks. Luego hablamos- contestó sin mirarla.

-.-

-Agente Shacklebolt-saludó el hombre, tenía unos 30 años ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro, piel clara. Anodino y olvidable. Perfecto agente de campo,en Inglaterra al menos.

-Capitán-asintió Kingsley, estrechandole la mano al hombre. Rápido y fuerte, pero no excesivo- Mis compañeros, Agente Proudfoot . Y la especialista en Información ,– "Espía" tradujeron todos-Agente Tonks

-Bien. Buenas días, caballeros, señorita- asintió el hombre, un pequeño gesto de sorpresa e incomodidad al saludar a la única mujer. Nunca sabías si ofendías a una dama por decir mal su estado civil.

-¿Supongo leyeron el informe?-preguntó el Capitán hablando sobre su hombro, mientras los guíaba por un recinto de blancas e inmaculadas paredes hacia la morgue del hospital de esa parte de Londres

-Lo hicimos-murmuró Tonks, mirando con fascinación las extrañas maquinas que los muggles tenían, a pesar de ser una mestiza Nymphadora Tonks había sido principalmente criada en el mundo mágico, haciéndola bastante retrasada en moda y tecnología muggle, aunque más consciente que la mayoría de sus compañeros magos.

-Bien, aquí los dejo. Espero que ustedes, Policía Especial, logren resolver esto. No quiero al malnacido que hizo esto en mis calles-con eso el Capitán los dejó frente a la puerta de la morgue, caminando hacia la salida

Kingsley, como jefe de este grupo, encabezó la entrada, tocando la puerta antes de entrar a la lúgubre habitación .

-Agente Especial Shacklebolt- se presentó mostrando la placa que cada Auror recibe en su licenciatura, por si alguna vez, como esta, tenían un caso en el mundo muggle- y mis compañeros Agente Especial Proudfoot y Agente Especial Tonks- ambos Aurores, obligados por su Jefe de equipo, vestidos con pantalones rectos negros y gabardinas grises, por el frío invierno en Londres, mostraron su placa de identificación.

 _(-¡Kingsley!¡Estos pantalones son horribles!_

 _-Tonks, te los pones o te envió a servir de compañero de prácticas para Ojoloco. Tu decides_

 _-No están tan feos-murmuró. )_

-Médico Forense White- saludó la mujer, su cabello castaño trenzado apretadamente caía por su espalda ,y sus ojos verdes leyeron rápidamente las identificaciones- Supongo vienen por el caso "Rojo"- los tres magos encubiertos asintieron con rigidez- Por acá

-Verán al principio creí, obviamente, que la causa de muerte había sido el impacto con un objeto contundente en el cráneo, pero después de los exámenes preliminares me di cuenta que eran postmortem. Y como no tiene heridas de balas o algún otro golpe, pensé que fue un veneno o algo, el exámen toxicológico dio negativo. Finalmente supuse había sido un infarto por el daño visto en la autopsia, aunque el daño nervioso tan extenso me hizo dudar de esto-dijo la Médico White, apuntando el hematoma en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras le entregaba a Kingsley el informe de la autopsia junto a los resultados toxicológicos.

\- ¡Pero nada más tiene sentido!-siguió hablando la mujer-¡El daño interno es demasiado amplio para no haber sido torturado, pero este hombre no tiene antecedente de nada! Un ciudadano común y corriente, muerto dentro de su casa, cerrada por dentro, sin signos de entrada forzada. ¡Torturado, pero sin daño externo! No cortes, no fracturas, no violación. No nada, excepto un daño interno profundo. ¡Es como magia!- exclamó White evidentemente alterada por no entender que sucedía con la víctima, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un haz de luz blanquecino la golpeó en la cabeza, enviando al suelo su cuerpo que al golpearse contra la pata de una mesa de metal quedó inconsciente en las baldosas de la morgue

-¡Proudfoot!- rugió Kingsley, sorprendido por el ataque imprevisto del Auror a la médico

-¡Ella sospechaba de nosotros, Kingsley!- se defendió el mago, encogiendo leve e inconscientemente ante la decepcionada y furibunda mirada de su superior inmediato

-Es un decir, Proudfoot. Cuando los muggle no entienden algo, culpan a la magia- suspiró cansado el moreno, obviamente las clases de Sigilo Muggle en la Academia Auror no eran tan completas o quizás necesitaban más salidas a terreno, sería bueno decírselo a Scrimgeour.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó, irguiéndose totalmente en su impresionante estatura- tenemos una muggle sin memoria- hizo una mueca, eso sería difícil de explicar a Scrimgeour- Una víctima de la Maldición Cruciatus y la Maldición Asesina. Y un mago loco, matando muggles, suelto en Londres-resumió, obviamente estresado por la situación.

Se giró hacia la puerta, emprendiendo su camino fuera del hospital. Se despidieron del Capitán, informando que iban a la escena del crimen. El hombre los despidió, diciéndole que su equipo los esperaba en media hora en el lugar y confirmando la dirección

* * *

-.-

-¡Kingsley! ¿no podemos aparecernos allí?- se quejó Tonks, mientras esquivaba la multitud de personas en busca de un taxi.

-No, Tonks- negó el hombre, su cabeza, cubierta por un gorro de lana gris, moviéndose por sobre el resto de los transeúntes- Nos esperan en un rato más en la escena, no podemos cruzar la mitad de Londres en un segundo y esperar que no se pregunten. ¿Proudfoot?- se giró a buscar a su compañero, el usualmente hablador mago llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio. Encontrandolo mirando a un escaparate de televisores, que publicitaba el último módelo de Videojuegos

-¿Proudfoot?-llamó Tonks, mirando con curiosidad al otro Auror-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó bajito, consciente que estaban llamando la atención, a pesar de sus vestimentas más muggles, su cabello – rubio platino para esta ocasión- la altura de Kingsley y el embelesamiento de Proudfoot por un televisor no eran para nada discretos y provocaban bastante curiosidad en las personas, muggles, de los alrededores

-¿Por qué hay gente ahí dentro? Como es que los muggles los contraen tanto a estas personas y se siguen moviendo. Eso es imposible...-murmuró el mago, su cara mostrando lo impresionado que estaba. Mientras los otros dos Aurores luchaban contra el irrefrenable deseo de golpearse la frente ante la ignorancia de su compañero

-Vamos, Proudfoot- susurró Kingsley, pidiendo paciencia a Merlín. No era la primera vez que Proudfoot se detenía a mirar algo que no entendía, incluso Tonks lo había hecho en una que otra ocasión (aunque más discreto) Podía entender su curiosidad, él tampoco comprendía como funcionaba todo, pero estaban en un misión. ¿Costaba tanto ser serios?

* * *

-.-

Después de cumplir el protocolo de rigor-identificarse, pidiendo que desocuparan el lugar, etc- había sido muy sencillo identificar al culpable. A pesar de lo que se pensaba comúnmente la magia dejaba rastros, siempre. La diferencia es que algunos conscientemente la eliminaban, otros lo hacían inconsciente pero esos eran raros. Así que seguirle la pista al chiflado mago fue fácil y rápido, que fue una suerte.

Aparecieron de golpe frente a un pequeña casa suburbana a las afueras de Londres, escuchando un espeluznante grito de dolor, seguido de un doloroso sollozo y unos lamentables súplicas. Entraron corriendo, varitas en ristre para encontrar un horrible imagen. Una mujer de unos 20 años desparramada en el suelo, su cara apuntaba al techo y sus ojos sin ver, su cuerpo aún sufría espasmo de un prolongada exposición al Cruciatus. Muerta.

A su lado, suplicando miserablemente entre sollozos, una mujer mayor, de unos 60 años se encontraba acurrucada en posición fetal en el suelo, mientras un mago de 25 años la apuntaba con su varita, una sonrisa viciosa en su rostro y ojos brillando con algo que Kingsley prefería no nombrar. Todo eso vieron los Aurores en un segundo cuando entraron en la habitación, el primero en reaccionar fue Proudfoot enviando un hechizo de desarme al mago, al mismo tiempo que Kingsley conjuraba unas cuerdas.

-¡Queda bajo arresto! ¡Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra!- gruñó Kingsley, levantando al mago de un brazo desde donde había caído con los inesperados hechizos. Se giró a encarar a Tonks, quien estaba revisando a la mujer con los hechizos de sanación que enseñaban en la Academia. Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza

-Mi...mi hija- sollozó la mujer, escupiendo un poco de sangre al hablar , su respiración dificultosa haciendo sus palabras difíciles de entender- Mi Nina- tosió, salpicando de sangre sus mejillas.

-Muerta, señora- murmuró Tonks, silenciosamente echando un Anapneo para despejar sus vías respiratorias, tratando de mantenerla con vida hasta que un Sanador de campo llegara. La mujer la miró, desenfocados y adoloridos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas que cada vez caían más deprisa. Su cara se contorsiono en dolor, su respiración se volvió más tensa y finalmente su pecho no volvió a su expandirse ni su corazón a latir.

Los Aurores se permitieron un minutos de silencio, sus caras apuntando al suelo.

* * *

-.-

-Joe Richard. 26 años. Condenado a 15 años de cárcel por el uso de maldiciones ilegales en muggles, con posibilidad a reclusión de noche si demuestra buena conducta- murmuró con resentimiento Kingsley, tirando sobre su escritorio el informe del juicio. No podía creer que el malnacido ese se llevará unos pocos años en Azkaban,¡solo porque las víctimas era muggles! Si hubieran sido brujas,el imbécil no vería nada sino la boca de un Dementor.

¡Maldito el sistema, malditos todos! Enojado se levantó de su cubículo, le entregó el informe a Tonks – como Jefe de Equipo tenía el derecho a leerlo antes- y fue a pedir unos días libres.

Necesitaba un descanso de todo- de compañeros ignorantes mugglemente hablando, sistemas asquerosamente corruptos- y realmente, murmuró una parte de su mente, necesitaba alejarse de la extraña nueva Auror...y ella debía dejar de mirarlo tanto, era extraño.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, después de que leí de que trataba el reto la idea apareció, y no se iba así que la escribí. Dejo constancia que mi único conocimiento con autopsias y relativos viene de ver CSIs.

El título, ya que no tengo imaginación para eso, es el nombre de una canción de la banda Warcry, que era lo que estaba sonando cuando termine de escribir esto.

Cas, fuera


End file.
